Hello, stranger
by Uenki
Summary: She saw him lying on her doorsteps, mistaking him as a fallen angel. Taking him in into her home, she began to patch up his wounds, physically and emotionally, and melting the ice in his heart. KenxKao
1. Default Chapter

**Hello, Stranger   
**by Uenki

**Chapter 1**

Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

It was such a beautiful sight to see, everything outside was white, as if there were a thousand lights shining on the ground. The leaves on the trees were there no more, but on the coniferous trees, far away, had their needle-like leaves covered with bits of snow. It also looked like the angels from high above had taken the colors from the Earth to weave the rainbows, because a rainbow had hung high up in the forlorn skies. Everything was a sight so nice, as if it was only something that could only be seen on portraits, but she still was not happy. She wanted to be happy, but for some reasons, she was not happy. Still, God gave her a gift... Maybe the best Christmas gift ever.

It was the 24th of December, the day when Christmas would be coming near. She was just walking home after purchasing some frozen food, for her to stall for four days, till the 1st of January 2005. She was in such a saddening mood, she hated Christmas with a burning passion. She was lonely. As she reached her door step, she gasped in uncertainty. She was not sure if he was a female or a male, but he looked so much like an angel buried in the snow. Strands of crimson wisps were laid on the ground, if you weren't to look carefully, it isn't noticeable at all. He wore a deep white robe, with red fluid, blood, staining his robes. As far as she knew, she could tell that he was injured. Severely. She opened the front gate, knelt down and brushed off the snow on him, and tried to shake him awake.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Yet he gave no response. She dropped the bag of food on the ground, and carried him up by the shoulders ('Oh god, he is so heavy!'), and dragged him into the house. She laid him on the carpet, allowing him to lean on the couch, before she rushed out to the door from the gate, took up her things and belongings, locked the gate, and went back in.

"Oh god, he looked so cold!" she exclaimed in a state of anxiety. "Warmth, heater!" she cried and laid out futons, before pulling him in it, while she draped the thick, wooly blanket onto him, half covered. She pulled the heater and put it by the side of the corner of the futon. She touched his forehead; somehow, she knew that he was burning up. Quickly, she filled out a basin of water, and a fresh cloth, washed it, and placed it on his forehead. She then took out a first aid kit from the cabinet installed by the hallways, and placed out some fresh bandages.

"I am going to dress your wounds, when you wake up, don't blame me for seeing yourself half naked!" she warned, while she blushed furiously.

_Ack! It's not like I hadn't seen a man's top half of the body before!_

Regaining her composure, she realized that she had some serious job to do, his wound. It was so deep, as if he was being stabbed in the chest. Furthermore, that was not the only wound, there is still one on his arm, but that was not that deep. Blood was oozing out profusely. She was beginning to hate the metallic scent of blood. It just irks her.

–

"_You ill breed fool! It's you; you're cursing the Himura family! The fault lies within you!" if not for her blood red eyes, nobody would have known who she was. She had the face of an angel's, yet the heart of a devil's. She wanted to kill her own son. True, she was mental –she had some **disorders**, but it wasn't right. It gave her no right attempting to kill a child of five. The nurses had pulled the woman away, slammed the door close as the little boy sat in the enclosed area, his hands placed on his knees as he curled up into a ball._

_The boy had strangely colored hair, a deep red –blood red. He adored his hair a lot, because that's the only thing that reminded him of his father who was his hero –his superman. That crimson colored hair had always made him the 'curse' of the Himura family. Everything was his fault, and things went terribly wrong. Maybe... maybe he do understand how his mother felt under the pressuring circumstances, the whole family were looking down on him, and his mother..._

"_Mama... Kenshin will be a good boy... Mama... Kenshin will do what mama wants," the little child whimpered, tears of sadness soon flowed smoothing down his bony cheeks. He looked up onto the window, where the moon was smiling cheerily at him._

"_Why mama? Why is Kenshin always wrong when he did nothing?" he sobbed quietly.   
_

–

His eyes snapped opened, and he sat up without thinking. Beads of perspiration rolled down from his forehead, after the everyday horrendous dream. That was the only thing that reminded of what he _was_. It was only at that moment he became conscious of where he is and what he was sitting on. He was sitting on a soft mattress which and a thick layered of blanket was covering his legs as he sat cross-legged. As he looked around, he saw an empty basin with a fresh rag that was placed beside it carelessly. Looking around, he saw couches, a coffee table and a television standing on top of a cabinet.

"Ah, living room..." he assumed, when it was fact that it was indeed a living room. On top of the television, was a picture frame. He pushed away the blanket and stood up. As he reached out his hands for the picture frame, the door knob clicked and a woman wearing a bath robe came in. When she saw him exerting force to take the picture frame, and the amount of blood that was gushing its way out of the wound on his arm, the glass in her hands slipped and fell onto the floor in an instant.

The shattering sound followed on, as she jogged towards him, carelessly kicking over the basin in the process. The red headed man turned back, watching her tripping over the basin, and her face was heading for the floor. She cried as she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the fall, but it never came. The feminine man had caught her, and her face was buried in his chest. Her eyes widened as she pulled herself up quickly, her face blushing scarlet. Realization soon hit her.

"The chest, the wound, blood!" she exclaimed, terrified. The man looked at her, curiosity aroused as she ran crossed the room, fumbled in the first aid kit and took out a few rolls of bandages. She then walked towards him, knelt down beside him and started to take off the bandages in his arm which was stained a deep red color. A few seconds passed, as he sit there, stoning as she busied herself with his wounds.

"Ah!" he cried softly, and the woman responded by a startled jump. The silence a while ago was too tensed up, and she had a scare when he broke the tension out of the blue. She then took off his bandages in the chest, but he had grabbed her hand when she was halfway through. She looked up to face a pair of lavender eyes as clear as the skies. He smiled, and Kaoru gave a soft gasp.

_If he had wings, he would definitely be qualified as an angel!_

"You know," he started softly, "it had comforted me when I touched your hand," it was merely a whisper, but it was the tone of despair he had that lulled her to be concerned when the words came out of his lips. He then placed her hand on his hand politely, which she pulled back awkwardly. But she was interested in knowing why he said that.

"Pardon me if I am prying into your business, but why?" she asked, as if it was something so natural for her. He saw her looking up at him, that tinge of red that was once on her cheeks had faded away. He smiled, and shook his head, trying her that she was not prying into his affairs.

"Because, I thought that I am in heaven..." his words were soft, yet warm. Smiling idiotically, he shook his head as if trying to brush the matter off. "No one had cared for the very existence of me," he said, dejectedly. Seeing the saddened mood in him, she reached out for his calloused hands and held it in her hands.

"Aa, but first, you must know, you are a patient," she said, as she smiled. He went beet red as he saw her face so close to his when he opened his eyes, "and I must finish bandaging your wound in the chest." He could also smell a scent of jasmine, lingering in the air, something so refreshing.

"Hm," she was bandaging his wound as she spoke, "may I have your name?" That question had him off; he was taken aback by it. A name... A name was something he had not used for years. He paused for a moment, allowing the memories of him in his childhood stage to flood over him. As he was revisiting his memories, Kaoru stood up and took the basin with the bloodied bandages and the rag in it, and headed for the door. She stopped for a moment.

"My name is Kaoru, and it's alright if you wouldn't want to be reminded of something in the past, even if it's your name," she murmured, loud enough for him to hear, and reached for the door knob.

"Kenshin." He said. As Kaoru walked out of the room, a small smile appeared on her pale face.

_It really wasn't everyday that you see a fallen angel by your doorsteps covered with snow._

**25 December 2004, Christmas**

"Ahhh... I am sorry, Kaoru-dono. I wanted just to buy some clothes... But you have bought a load of them... I am unworthy of your kind deals, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed, as Kaoru smiled cheerily. They were walking in the snow with bags and bags of clothes in their –err, Kenshin's hands, and Kaoru was humming a little tune. She shook her head and placed her cool hands on Kenshin's right cheek, where the scar is.

"I don't know... But I felt a bubble of excitement whenever I am around with you, so I can't control myself! You know, for first, I mistaken you for an angel! A fallen one too!" she said, smiling. Kenshin's eyes widened for a moment, no one had ever cared... But she does. Slowly, and gently, a small smile was plastered on his lips.

 "Yes..." he murmured as they continued to stroll in the snow.

_I am certainly not an angel, but you are... you are my angel. You have saved me from above when I am falling in a pit of darkness called 'despair'._

–

"I am sorry, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin whispered. He was sitting on a stool with Kaoru braiding his heavy crimson locks. Normally, one will simply got himself some 'rewards'for toying with his hair, but if it was Kaoru, it's alright. Kaoru noticed his troubled look and placed her hands on his head adoringly, like a little child.

"Yes?" she asked, sisterly-like. Kenshin had his head bowed low.

"I... I am not... a kind person. I am not... just what you see on the outside," he hesitated before he spoke, "I always wanted to find a chance to tell you about myself yesterday, or even just now... But I couldn't help just to let you believe that I am really a commoner... with no dark past or whatsoever. I... I... I don't know how to tell you." He said, his words were etched with pain and guilt. Kaoru's face softened, and the sound that was emitted in the room was only the rustling of Kaoru braiding Kenshin's hair.

"Then don't say anything," she chided gently, smacking his head gently. Even though that little action had broke the tension that was piling up a while ago, she knew that Kenshin was still troubled.

"You know Kenshin; my mother once said that if you wanted to forget something that had once happened to you, don't force yourself to forget it... Instead, it's better to let nature take its course... Anger, hatred, anguish, sadness, those negative feelings we called emotions will still fade over time... So, please don't brood over it too much, okay?" she asked, a light smile playing on her lips as she tied up the long braid. She clasped her hands excitedly, which made Kenshin to give a little jump, startled.

"Wow! You looked so much like a female!" she laughed, as Kenshin put on an 'I-do-not-know-what-to-do-under-such-circumstances' face. True, Kenshin looked like a woman, minus the Adam apple. Kaoru then took the mirror that was hanging on the wall and handed it to Kenshin.

"Oro!" he cried. That information was too hard to believe. True, it was still him, but Kaoru had played with his hair in such a style that he looked absolutely like a female. Behind him, Kaoru was still yapping excitedly about the party that was held later on the night.

"Wait a minute, a party?" Kenshin asked, shocked. Kaoru nodded happily, and gave a big grin.

"Right! Don't you dare to forget that today is Christmas day!" she said, glaring at him suspiciously while Kenshin pulled back to a corner. Smiling nervously, he shook his head. She brushed off the suspicious look, and her grin widened. "Besides, I could introduce them to you!" she snuggled a pillow that was sat on her bed.

"But..."

"Well, you're my angel! Of course I would have to tell them about your existence!" she said, conceitedly. The words have touched his icy heart, the first barrier against her has melted. Not knowing what to do, he laughed back.

_I wouldn't mind... I will be satisfied just being here... Just being your angel is enough for me._

Just then, the door bell rang. Kenshin and Kaoru both looked at the door at the far end beside the corridor. Smiling light heartedly, Kenshin stood up.

"Would you mind helping me to open the door? I have to pack things here..." she asked, softly. Kenshin shook his head, and Kaoru smiled in appreciation. Opening the door, he was greeted by a huge surprise.

"Happy Christmas, Kaoru-chan!" the group yelled. Yet they did not know that the one who opened the door was not Kaoru, but Kenshin. The group blinked, and Kenshin blinked back. Twice. The tension in the air between them seemed to freeze momentarily.

–

**AN: **Ah! Cliffy! New story! Tune on! x–x Next chapter will be posted... **soon. **Hope you like this little idea that I have thought up! It was my baby! By the way, I want to thanks Xue-sama (Xia xue) for reviewing everything I have posted a new fiction, I appreciated it! Thank you! Well, there is still Rain-sama (Rain angst), sister Reignashii, Rayne-sama (Scarlet Rayne). I wanted to ask if anyone of you guys is interested in BETA-ing this little fiction here?

**Love,   
Uenki**

**November 14, 2004.**


	2. Second Chapter

**Hello, Stranger  
**by Uenki

**Chapter 2**

Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

"He's actually a MAN?" Kaoru smiled apologetically to Kenshin with Misao's, a young girl of nineteen with jaded green eyes and a long braid, sudden outburst. Sanosuke, a tall, handsome young man, with spiky –defying gravity hairstyle and a red bandana, coughed –cleared his throat while blushing madly. He did not even dare to think how beautiful she –err; he looked when they met him at the door. Megumi's reaction was rather unlike her, she suddenly went into a blank mind, as she stared at Kenshin, at his face. Her face was in a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"He…" she murmured under her breath, "He… he… he was actually more beautiful then **me**!" she cried at the last word, breaking into wails. Misao, who was sitting beside Megumi, inched away from her, and sat closer to Shinomori Aoshi who was looking coolly at the woman and her antics. However, his eyes rolled suspiciously to the red-head who was sitting by the far corner, beside Kaoru. He thought the red head had an unusual aura around him. One that was fearfully dangerous.

Kaoru just thought that their reactions were simply hilarious. Everything was so funny. She tried to suppress her laughter at first, but then she broke into chuckles, giggles while clenching her fists into balls and began to pound on the pillow that was laid on her lap. Kenshin smiled idiotically at the whole incident.

After a while later, the group had regained their composure. Megumi huffed with annoyance after seeing Kenshin, who just gave a light smile. Kaoru stifled her chuckles seeing the beautiful Megumi getting pushed down, not by a woman, but a man. Sanosuke just patted –smacked Kenshin a few times on the back and laughed nervously.

"So, Kaoru," Misao started, while Megumi was fumbling in the paper bag for the cans of beer, "when is she coming?" Kaoru looked bewildered, her mouth opened wide agape.

"Eh?"

"She! The angel that you have blabbered to us yesterday, saying that you wanted us to meet her!" Misao clarified, while Kaoru looked even more confused. Nobody noticed that Kenshin was blushing as red as his hair, wanting to find a hole to crept it in, and to stay there forever –at least till they are gone. Kaoru's mouth formed an 'o' as recognition filled her, she had finally remembered the reason why she had hosted the party. She shook her head slowly, and looked at Misao, shifted her gaze to Megumi and Sanosuke, to Aoshi, then back to Misao again. She was playing with a light smile on her lips while looking mysteriously at the mob.

"I didn't sat my angel was a male or a female," she lowered her voice; while Kenshin scooted further away from her, "and an angel mustn't always be a female, right?" she cleared her throat while speaking. Swiftly, and tugged Kenshin by his arm and pulled him back, and spoke loudly.

"Guys! This is my angel I'm telling you about, Kenshin!" she cried, laughing, eager to see the group's reaction. To her dismay, she found none as the group were too interested in seeing Kenshin's face going redder and redder as minutes passed. More minutes passed, and Kenshin was still too embarrassed to say anything, expect nodding quietly and let out a few silent chuckles. Kaoru huffed and rolled her eyes but was still trying her very best to keep herself from bursting out laughing at certain points when Kenshin was over the extreme.

"Oh you cute little idiot!" she said, referring to Kenshin while the group were doing their own things, Sanosuke was stuffing himself full of snacks –potato chips, nachos while dipping in hot cheese randomly. Megumi was drowning herself in the world of alcohol, can of beers, and to rant smugly about her job, her career, and her appearance. Aoshi was doing his usual routine, mediate, and Misao was still chatting while Aoshi who seldom –or never, replied to her.

Kaoru looked at the group who was enjoying themselves, with Kenshin chatting along with Sanosuke. She was actually happy that Kenshin could befriend her friends, he really did looked anti-social when he was all alone. She stood up, without anyone noticing, expect Kenshin, turned the doorknob and went into her room.

Kenshin, who was worried about her, excused himself and knocked onto the door, which was unheard by the gang because of the loud speakers which were blaring out loud music. Hearing a 'come in', he then went into the room. Kaoru was sitting by the coffee table, with her back facing the door. She tilted her head back and saw Kenshin, who greeted her with a smile.

_Her eyes were red and puffy, have she cried?_

She broke into a bright smile upon seeing Kenshin, and patted the mat next to her, motioning him to sit down. Gladly, he sat beside her. A consoling silence followed on as they sat there, and an aroma of jasmine was lingering in the air. He saw a picture of a man, with dark dirty brown hair and emerald green eyes, smiling happily while standing beside a woman.

"Is he… your father?" Kenshin hesitated a little, as the words slipped out from his mouth. She nodded, as her fingertips brushed across the picture. Kenshin looked intently at the woman sitting beside him. Her forlorn face, it was the first time he had seen a face with such sadness beyond description. True, he had seen many type of faces, fear, sly, pain, happy, moody, irritation… but it was actually the first time that he had seen such a face from a person who was so cheerful.

"You have been crying… hadn't you?" She trembled, as a sob escaped her lips. Yet she still put on a strong front, she forced a smile on her lips.

"K-Kenshin… I… I'm sorry for leaving the party so abruptly… because… because…" he placed his index finger on her lips gently, silencing her. Her eyes widened momentarily, and the mask fell off. Pearly tears fell as he pulled her into his embrace, hoping that it would sooth her down.

"Why are you acting so tough when you are so fragile inside? For a moment, your cheery smiles had really escaped me of knowing that you had something so painful," he whispered quietly as he placed another hand on her back, rubbing it.

"He agreed to spend the Christmas with me… He agreed…! Why? Where is he? Years, I've been waiting!" she yelled, as more warm tears fell. Kenshin pulled her tighter, pressing her forehead onto his chest.

"It's alright… I'll wait with you… This unworthy one is willing to wait with you… It's alright, everything would be all fine." He was right, no wonder he thought that the pain that she had was so familiar. Because he too, had a father who made a promise to save him from hell, but he never did came.

_I will wait with you, Kaoru-dono… Please don't cry…_

–

"I wonder why doesn't she know him…" Sanosuke muttered, scooping up the remote control and turned off the music as Misao was asleep on the couch. Aoshi opened his eyes, and looked at the photo that was inside the frame, lying on top of the television.

"She doesn't remember," said Megumi, who had already drank a dozen cans of beer.

"Whoa fox! You're still sober!" Sanosuke exclaimed, earning him a smack from Megumi. Aoshi narrowed his eyes, as he stood up and walked to the photo frame and held it in his hands.

"Megumi-san, why doesn't she remember? It should be the exact opposite…" Aoshi said, with any emotion evident in his voice. Megumi gave a small, lifeless laugh.

"Don't you guys understand? It's too painful; she would rather forget everything about it!"

"No." Aoshi stated as a thousand words filled his mind.

_Maybe… she really had forgotten. But she wouldn't forget, the promise he had made to her. She couldn't. Because it's etched deep into her mind._

–

"Maybe… Maybe that's why I said that I hate Christmas." She murmured, as she drifted off to sleep. 25th December 2004, the day had just ended with tears, and pain.

–

**AN: **Well, I had a busy schedule, but I'm happy that I've get the second chapter out! Sorry for the delay! Yay! I have TWO beta! They are the helpful and kind angels that heaven had sent to me…

Thank you, Rayne-sama (Scarlet Rayne) and Rain-sama (Rain Angst)! Uenki love yer guys!

**November 20, 2004.**


	3. Third Chapter

**Hello, Stranger  
**by Uenki

**Chapter 3**

Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

The birds are singing, the clouds are floating, and the sun is shining down merrily on them. Kaoru stirred as she awoke from her slumber, as the sunbeams were blinding her eyes. She snapped her eyes opened, and saw that it was morning. Glancing at the digital clock, it showed 7:24am. She felt something heavy on her hands, and as she looked down, she saw Kenshin's hand were intertwined with hers. She gave a soft smile.

It had only been three days since she had found him –a friend and an angel. Remembering last night's circumstances, she blushed, it had been first time since she was being embraced by another gender, and Aoshi –a brother-like figure, was too strict for it. Shuddering at the temperature, it was then Kaoru realized that Kenshin had been staying in her room for the night with just a sweater and a pair of jeans on. Horrified, she pulled her blankets and draped it on him, over his shoulders, without the knowledge that Kenshin was a light sleeper. His eyes snapped momentarily open, and Kaoru gave a startled jump. Lavender eyes looked wearily at Kaoru, who was smiling. Seeing her smiling to him, he smiled back.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono…" he murmured, standing up, only to collapse onto the floor again because of his legs that was numbed. Kaoru laughed, upon seeing him fell. She went off the bed and helped him up by his arm. Barely standing, which Kenshin was blushing from embarrassment, she helped him to sit on her bed.

"Well, cover yourself with thick blankets; I wouldn't want you to have a fever again… and I shall wash myself up in the bathroom, okay?" she questioned, and Kenshin nodded upon seeing her being all cheerful again, after a night sleep. As she headed for the door, he called out,

"Kaoru-dono!" she turned back, blue orbs wide, "Err… shall we have breakfast later?" he said, as she smiled and nodded before going out of the room. After she left, he gave a sigh of relief. Huddling down the blankets, he found himself filled with warmth, not knowing that he had drifted back to dreamland yet again.

With a towel lying on her shoulders, and wet tresses of raven locks, she went back into her room, surprised that Kenshin was once again sleeping. Sliding the cupboard door open, she took out the long, sheathed sword she had found, when she was taking care of him the day before. Even knowing that he was not a simple person, buried in the snow wounded, with a sword by his side and all, she trusted him, and she knew that he was a good person.

Walking to her bedside, she patted Kenshin gently on the shoulder. Slowly, Kenshin opened his eyes to be greeted by Kaoru who had just finished washing herself up, that includes bathing in such a cold weather. In her hands laid a sword, it was only then he realized that it was his sword.

"My… sword!" Kaoru nodded, yapping 'bingo!' and handed the sword to him. Kenshin smiled as he unsheathed the sword, Kaoru looked in awe as the sword glimmered. She then noticed that the edge of the sword was reversed.

"A Sakaba?" she asked, and Kenshin nodded happily as the sword reminded him of the times he had with his master, a person with a big ego. Laughing at his idiotic look, as Kenshin sheathed his sword, he stood beside her in a matter of seconds.

"I'll have a bath," he said, slowly, and went out of the room. After he left, Kaoru smiled devilishly, taking out two 'wonderland', an amusement park, tickets from the pocket in the jacket that she was wearing.

"Nope, we will not _only have _breakfast, _but more_." She whispered slyly under her breath. He is so going to take it.

_I'll have to thank Sanosuke, Megumi and Misao later for purchasing tickets… _

Kaoru thought inwardly as she folded the blankets and tossed the wet towel on the bed, the once devilish smile had faded into a genuine smile.

_Maybe I am just too lonely after all… I am selfish in thinking that Kenshin was like a puppy, wagging his tail and following me whenever I go. He ought to have his own freedom too. Besides, I already have Haku-kun. I owed him a life debt. I couldn't just play around when I know that Haku-kun is going to die. Maybe, this shall be my last visit to the hospital… Maybe._

Her smile dulled slowly. Crushing up the tickets, she threw them in the bin by the desk. She sat onto the bed, and held the tear-shaped pendent on the necklace in her hands.

_Haku-kun…_

Kenshin knocked onto the door, and found Kaoru opening the door with big smile on her face.

–

They found themselves settling down on a nearby café, rather then breakfast, they were eating snacks and light meals. Kaoru chatted idly with Kenshin as they ate, laughing and smiling from time to time. However, Kenshin was a little apprehensive of the way Kaoru had acted till now. As happy as she looked when smiled, a hand of hers are clutching on her cell phone. She looked, anxious.

"Kaoru-dono, are you alright?" he asked, while Kaoru gave a reassured nod.

"By the way," she started off feeling uneasy, "I'm afraid that I'll be going out after breakfast to visit a friend of mine at the Yukizaki Hospital nearby." Kenshin smiled and nodded.

"It's alright. Besides, I am going to walk around too." He reassured and Kaoru's face finally broke into an authentic smile.

A while later, they went on parted ways, with Kaoru giving him a spare key to the house.

–

Kenshin went into a shadowed, dark and a deserted area. He stopped in his tracks as he turned back and watched as the shadows moved. His eyes darkened into a deep shade of blue, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Come out," he said coolly, "don't let me wait." At the far end of the area, a man with sleek black hair and beady black eyes stood out, wearing a ninja suit and some small sized-daggers in his hands. Kenshin eyed the man in disgust.

"I never knew… Kogoro-san would actually want to assassinate one of his members of the Himura clan. I would never know…" Kenshin said, simply. The man spat, and glared daggers at Kenshin.

"You are a trash. You are nothing but a rebellious fool!" He roared, his grip on the dagger tightened. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his cheeks. He was afraid of Death.

"Of course I am rebellious. I am so sick and tired of putting a cheery front in front of that –man, I hated him," Kenshin replied coldly, while his hands are on his sword. He was watching every movement of the man clad in a ninja suit. He aroused his interest.

"You must be killed… A fool! You should be honored to be killed in the hands of the member of the Butterfly Dream!" he shouted, while Kenshin was trying very hard to stifle his laughter. Snickering, he crouched down, hands on his stomach and laughed. Hard.

"Butterfly Dream? What kind of name is that?" he mocked, still laughing while crouching down. "Besides… I sensed fear in you." He finished off while the man shot out flying daggers to Kenshin, who had nothing as defense.

"Stupid, you are the fool here," Kenshin muttered. In less then a second, he was nowhere to be seen. The ninja bit his lips, as he felt a calloused hand on his shoulder.

"What do… you want?" he barked in fear and uncertainty. Kenshin smiled as he patted the ninja gently on the shoulder.

"I don't want to kill you, so please live well." The soft touch on his shoulder left, as soon as he was nowhere to be seen, he collapsed onto the ground, panting hard. Never did he know that there was only a line of difference between life and death. If _he _were to be angered by his words, he knew that he wouldn't be here by now.

–

After leaving the ninja, Kenshin held his hands on his stomach and laughed out loud, much to the on-lookers confusion. He really thought that the name, Butterfly Dream was really funny, albeit it contains members who had skills of a professional assassin. Yet he himself was not someone to be easily killed either, he had a tough luck to live.

–

**AN: **Whoa! Fast chappy! Chop chop! I'll send it for BETAing!

**November 21, 2004.**


	4. Fourth Chapter

**Hello, Stranger  
**by Uenki

**Chapter 4**

Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

He knew that she was coming, her footsteps were echoing in the white marble flooring of the hospital. The panel from the door slid open with a slight push of her hand. Long raven curls shifted, as they danced with the air. In her hands was a bouquet of carnations, his favorite flower. So she cared for him. He smiled, with her walking towards him, as he sat in his wheelchair. At least she was still there for him.

"It had been so long, Kaoru-chan," he said, brushing through his shoulder length, greenish-black hair. Kaoru smiled, as she went over to the flower vase, which laid not even a single stalk of flower. She arranged the carnations, and he turned back, wanting eye contact with her. Slowly, she met his longing gaze. She knelt down by his side, holding his cold hands, and brushing away locks of hair from his pale face.

"Right. So long, perfectly right. I missed you so, my dear friend," she murmured, as his gray eyes sparkled. A soft, genuine smile left his lips. Brotherly-like, he patted her on her head, and to overwhelm in the sweet scent of jasmine. He had no regrets, if he were to die by her side.

"My little Kaoru had finally grown up into such a fine young looking lady!" he teased, as a vein popped in Kaoru's head. Standing up, she smacked him on his head playfully. They attempted to try and not laugh, but both failed miserably so. Soon after, Kaoru sat on the bed with a sigh. Even though she was accompanying her _first crush, _now brother-like figure, similar to Aoshi, she felt that the deepened dull mood had not been lifted up.

"Ne, Haku-kun…" He adverted his attention to her, as she had wanted to raise up the topic. He knew that she had been avoiding the topic for a _long_ time, more than a half year, when he found out that he was in the terminal stage for cancer. She inhaled the air sharply, and mustered up her courage.

"Haku-kun… When are you… when are you," translucent tears that looked like shining pearls fell from her azure blue orbs, and she sobbed quietly, "going to." She stopped, she could not continue any further. It was killing her inside. Fancy something asking her best friend, a brother, when he was going to die.

"This week, or next week, or the week after. I don't know, but I felt that my time is up, just like the snows that are melting," Haku said, softly, as he pushed his wheelchair by the wheels to the big, glass window. Outside, the snow is melting because of the afternoon sun. Kaoru cried, her hands covering her face.

_Soon…  
Soon, the sands in the hourglass would be falling…  
When the sands are there no more, his time would be up._

"Don't be sad. Be happy for me, Kaoru-chan," he turned back and head towards her; he stopped in front of her and pulled down her hands. Gently, he wiped her tears away. "I have fought bravely against the demons within me, but I have lost… Still, a new life would continue after I have finished this path called _existence. _I will be walking on this path called _afterlife. _And I will be right beside you… and to watch over you." He said, tenderly. Kaoru calmed down, and took down the necklace that she was wearing. She handed the necklace to Haku, who just accepted gladly.

"Thank you so much… for everything. Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone to turn to… Thank you for being so strong even though you are facing Death itself. Thank you for being you, Haku-kun," she murmured, with her head bowed low, "when you gave me this necklace, you have told me that it suits me because I was a crybaby. But I am going to return to you, because I won't cry anymore…" Haku smiled brightly.

_She really had grown up… to be brave. _

Haku wore the necklace. "You have grown… you really did. Because you aren't the little Kaoru-chan whom will hide behind me because of some little things, you have grown to be tough and determined." Kaoru smiled softly.

"He… He was somehow like you in one way or another. And he gave me the courage to continue on." Haku gave a little sigh, but his smile grew wider. Gray eyes sparkled merrily.

"Who is he? How was he like?" he asked, excitedly.

"His name was Kenshin… And he looked like an angel." She said, tinge of pink reached her cheeks. Haku chuckled softly upon seeing Kaoru's embarrassed moments. If he were to have a camera, he would have taken a shot of it. He gave a soft nod.

"I see."

_An angel had the beauty of a devil's, yet a heart of gold. He who tried to help others, end up hurting himself the most. Maybe an angel had such fine qualities, to help others, that led to the shortage of his lifespan. That's why people cherished the angels, and worshipped them, because of such kind wills… And that was the reason why he couldn't be Kaoru's angel. He was selfish, and God was cruel, God granted him an illness… to extinguish his greedy desires. To live longer…_

_So the time was up._

–

"I'm back, Kenshin!" Kaoru greeted as she stepped into her house. Welcoming her was the mouth-watering dishes that Kenshin had made, and eating dinner with Kenshin were times that she greatly cherished.

"Welcome back, Kaoru-dono." He said with an adorable smile playing on his lips.

Jinchou Haku, had died from the illness the next day, while sleeping with a small smile on his lips. He was contented that Kaoru was happy. He could rest, for eternity.

–

**AN: **Actually, Haku is not much of a major character, so don't worry about it. Heh. Uenki pouts Hey! I am a major character! I am the authoress! Why no one is worrying about that? O–o;

**To my darling BETAs:**

** bows **I owe you guys so much. I am forever in your debt. Thankee, rain-sama and rayne-sama!

**November 22, 2004.**


End file.
